


Lot de consolation

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Guillaume [1]
Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bassin de l'Arsenal, Beurre, En boite, Kenya, Love is in the Air, M/M, Rebound, electro-swing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Suite à sa discussion orageuse avec Yann, Martin va se réfugier chez son ami Guillaume...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la “suite” de Jalousie.  
> Mais cet OS ne fait pas partie de la même série car il y a apparition d’un nouvel élément : le beau, le magnifique, l’adorable... Guillaume Meurice. <3
> 
> Les commentaires sont les bienvenus ;)
> 
> Merci à ma super beta Charlotte qui fait un boulot magnifique <33333  
> Tu as été mon inspiration... pour le titre et plein d'autres choses ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

[Salut Guillaume. Je peux passer ?]  
[Salut mon petit Martin. Comment ça va ?]  
[Dis-moi juste si je peux passer te voir STP]  
[Oh doucement mon petit excité ;)]  
...  
…  
...  
[Ok. Passe]

***

Martin arriva à l’appartement de Guillaume dans un état second.  
Avant de sonner à la porte, il s’appuya quelques instants sur le mur à côté. Essoufflé.  
Mais la porte s’ouvrit sans qu’il ait eu le temps de sombrer dans ses pensées.  
\- Salut Martin. 

Guillaume jeta un coup d’œil au visage de son visiteur et dit simplement :  
\- Entre. 

L’humoriste, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d’un simple t-shirt et d’un vieux jean, s’écarta pour laisser passer Martin qui pénétra dans l’appartement et s’effondra sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.  
Guillaume s’assit à côté de lui.  
\- Alors ? Raconte...

Martin n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne cessait d’avaler sa salive. Guillaume passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra doucement contre lui.  
\- Yann ?  
Ce simple mot suffit à ouvrir les vannes.  
Guillaume laissa son bras où il était quand les larmes commencèrent à couler. 

Quand les sanglots s’apaisèrent, Guillaume demanda :  
\- Qu’est-ce tu veux faire, Martin ? Là, tout de suite ?  
Martin s’était renversé en arrière sur le canapé et fixait le plafond, hagard.  
Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il articula :  
\- Aller en boîte.  
Guillaume qui s’était levé pour aller lui chercher à boire, eut un petit sourire :  
\- À deux heures de l’après-midi ?  
Martin ne réagit pas. 

Guillaume revint de la cuisine avec un verre d’eau et vit le reporter toujours inerte, les yeux au plafond. Sur une impulsion, il s’assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et se pencha sur lui. Martin ne bougea pas. Il glissa alors ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et essuya d’un geste tendre les quelques traces de larmes qui restaient.  
Puis il prit son plus bel accent bourguignon.  
\- Quoé qui s’paisse, mon p’tiot Martin ?

De surprise, Martin hoqueta et se redressa, manquant de déloger Guillaume de ses genoux. Un sourire lui échappa.  
\- T’es con….  
Guillaume délaissa son ton moqueur.  
\- Ecoute, j’ai une course à faire et je reviens dans une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps-là, mange un morceau parce que je suis sûr que t’as rien mangé. Ou repose-toi, ici ou dans mon lit, si tu veux dormir un peu. On verra après ce qu’on fait, ok ?  
Les mains de Martin se crispèrent sur le t-shirt de l’humoriste.  
\- Me laisse pas.  
\- Martin... - Guillaume prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux marron-vert du reporter - tu vas t’en sortir, mon petit…  
Il appliqua un rapide baiser sur une joue de Martin, une petite claque sur l’autre et se leva prestement. « J’y vais » Il ajouta avec un clin d’œil « Fais comme chez toi ». 

Guillaume parti, Martin replongea dans ses idées noires.  
Il n’avait pas faim.  
Il se saisit du verre d’eau que lui avait apporté Guillaume mais changea d’avis au moment de le porter à ses lèvres. Il avait envie d’alcool. 

Guillaume revint comme promis au bout d’une demi-heure et trouva Martin allongé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide à la main.  
\- Euh… tu m’as bu tout mon whisky ?  
Martin marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible.  
\- Mon pauvre chéri. Tu dérives.  
Guillaume s’approcha du canapé, facétieux.  
\- Si tu vomis, je préfère que ça soit dans la salle de bains et pas sur mon canapé, s’il te plaît.  
Il se pencha sur le reporter qui sentait, il faut le dire, un peu l’alcool et lui caressa les cheveux tout en murmurant à son oreille :  
\- Ça va aller mon Martin - on va s’en sortir...  
Malgré son esprit embué par l’alcool, Martin eut le temps d’apprécier le « on ». 

Guillaume enleva délicatement la bouteille de la main de Martin et reprit :  
\- Ça te dirait d’aller t’allonger sur le lit, hein ? Tu serais mieux… et ça me permettra d’être tranquille pour travailler sur ma chronique, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Martin ouvrit les yeux encore rougis par les larmes et regarda Guillaume.  
\- Je voudrais ...oublier.  
\- Je sais.  
\- J’ai tout qui me revient ..ça me…  
\- Je sais. 

***

Guillaume avait senti la catastrophe venir quand il avait appris que Raphaël Glucksmann avait mis le grappin sur Yann Barthès. Même s’il savait que Yann et Martin étaient séparés, il voyait bien que ces deux-là ne pouvaient s’empêcher de revenir l’un vers l’autre. 

Il faut croire que Yann avait réussi à décrocher cette fois-ci…

Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement Raphaël. Il lui arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs de France Inter bien sûr - celui-ci avait même été invité à l’émission - mais il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec ce personnage. Il avait toujours été impressionné par les têtes bien faites, chères à Montaigne, même si celle-là partait un peu dans l’utopie systématique. 

Cependant, ils avaient en commun l’illusion de pouvoir changer le monde. 

Après, il y avait le côté physique…  
Peu soucieux de son image tant vestimentaire que capillaire, peu préoccupé de la mode ou du style, Raphaël incarnait l’intellectuel dans toute sa splendeur.  
Et cette voix qui portait un peu sur les nerfs...  
Mais Guillaume reconnaissait que ses yeux verts et son sourire désarmant lui donnaient un certain charme, ce qui pouvait être du goût de quelques uns (de Yann par exemple).  
Lui était plutôt pour les petits bruns hargneux...

***

Il avait enfin réussi à déplacer Martin jusqu’à son lit et celui-ci ronflait du sommeil du juste. Mais, juste avant de s’écrouler sur l’oreiller, il avait eu le temps de dire à Guillaume :  
\- Excuse moi… de m’incruster comme ça…  
Guillaume l’avait aidé à s’installer.  
\- T’en fais pas, mon gars.  
Penché sur Martin, il avait laissé son regard errer sur les paupières aux longs cils bruns, sur le nez droit et les lèvres charnues...  
_Hum.. c’est pas le moment._  
Il le laissa dormir. 

***

Martin ouvrit les yeux. Et les ferma aussitôt en gémissant. Il avait la douloureuse impression d’avoir une enclume sur la tête.  
\- Alors princesse ? Bien dormi ?  
Martin rouvrit les yeux. Guillaume était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et le regardait en souriant.  
\- Mal...à la tête…  
\- Tu m’étonnes ! Attends, je vais te chercher quelque chose.  
Martin jeta un regard autour de lui : il était dans la chambre de Guillaume. Et dans le lit de Guillaume donc. Tout lui revint comme une nausée. Il souleva le drap qui le recouvrait et constata qu’il était en boxer.  
\- Rassure-toi, je ne t’ai pas tripoté pendant ton sommeil ; je t’ai juste enlevé ton jean pour que tu sois plus à l’aise.  
Martin esquissa un sourire vers Guillaume qui revenait avec un verre d’eau plein de bulles.  
\- Merci. 

Guillaume regarda Martin boire son calmant. Ses yeux étaient secs. Est-ce qu’il s’était apaisé ? Il décida de tâter le terrain :  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
Regard perdu dans le vide, Martin triturait son verre.  
\- Comme une loque.  
\- Ça te dirait de prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir les idées et me rejoindre après dans le salon ?  
Martin semblait hésiter.  
\- Je peux même te prêter un caleçon si tu veux.  
Martin leva la tête vers Guillaume ; voir l’humoriste, les yeux rieurs, qui le regardait d’un air innocent, lui fit chaud au cœur.  
\- Okay. 

***

Assis sur son canapé, Guillaume décida de réserver sa soirée à son ami : restaurant, boite... ce qu’il voudra, si cela permettait de faire réapparaître son sourire. 

***

Martin sortit de la douche et alla enfiler les affaires que lui avait préparées Guillaume.  
Au moment de mettre son T-shirt, il s’assit sur le lit et resta pensif.  
Que faisait Yann en cet instant ? Est-ce qu’il était dans les bras de Raphaël ? Après tout ce que Yann lui avait dit, la réponse semblait évidente. 

Il aurait voulu rembobiner la pellicule. Recommencer leur histoire du début.  
Il se sentait vide.  
Et dire qu’il allait le croiser tous les jours jusqu’à la fin de l’émission. 

Il avait envie de partir. Loin. En Afrique peut-être. Un endroit où il n’entendrait plus parler de Yann Barthès. 

\- Martin ?  
L’interpellé sursauta : Guillaume l’appelait du salon.  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- J’arrive. 

A l’entrée du salon, Martin s’arrêta quelques instants pour observer l’homme qui l’accueillait chez lui. Cheveux poivre et sel, yeux toujours pétillants d’humour, une barbe de trois jours…  
Ces quelques traits physiques en commun avec Yann lui serrèrent la gorge.  
Mais la ressemblance s’arrêtait là. Les yeux étaient tombants et verts, la taille grande et l’optimisme éternel. 

Guillaume leva la tête vers lui et sourit, taquin :  
\- Désolé, je ne t’ai pas laissé le temps de t’habiller ...  
\- Nan ça va. A moins que ça te dérange si je me balade en caleçon dans ton salon ?  
Le sourire de Guillaume s’élargit.  
\- Non, pas de problème. 

Martin se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Guillaume et s’arrêta devant une rangée de CD.  
Georges Brassens, les Beatles, Blondie, Guns N’ Roses...  
\- Dis papy, tu n’as rien de plus ...21ème siècle ?  
\- Mais je t'emmerde, mon p’tit. ...Et puis, si moi, tu m’appelles papy, je me demande comment…  
Guillaume se mordit les lèvres et ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais Martin avait compris. Il ne releva pas. 

\- Blondie, c’est pas mal. On met ça.  
Martin enclencha le CD, poussa le son à fond et se mit à se déhancher sur les premières notes du morceau. 

**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'**  
**I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'**

Guillaume dut détourner le regard pour ne pas contempler trop longtemps ces hanches minces et ces fesses (vêtues d’un simple caleçon !) qui s’agitaient devant lui.  
\- Allez, viens danser.  
Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré :  
\- Martin, j’ai comme qui dirait un peu de boulot … mais je t’en prie, défoule-toi.  
Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Martin s’approcha en dansant. D’un mouvement souple, il s’assit à côté de l’humoriste et se pencha sur son épaule :  
\- Qu’est-ce tu fais ?  
Légèrement troublé par la proximité de Martin (son odeur, sa chaleur), Guillaume leva la tête de son ordinateur.  
\- Je prépare ma chronique de demain, mon petit.  
\- Je peux voir ?  
\- Ah nan. Secret d’Etat.  
Martin appuya sa tête sur son coude et soupira contre le canapé.  
« Comme un enfant gâté », ne put s’empêcher de penser Guillaume, attendri.  
\- Tu veux toujours aller en boîte ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok. On se fait un petit resto avant ?  
\- Pas faim.  
\- T’inquiète pas : ça sera un resto végétarien, tu n’auras rien à manger.  
Martin eut un léger rire.  
\- T’es bête.  
\- Laisse moi encore une demi-heure et je suis à toi, ok ?  
« Je suis à toi ». Sans le vouloir, cette simple phrase fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Martin ; il se releva rapidement du canapé.  
\- Je vais m’habiller. 

Guillaume avait eu le temps d’apercevoir son émotion. Il le regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur.  
Il aurait aimé le faire parler, mais ce n’était pas encore le moment. 

***

Guillaume proposa à Martin de se rendre dans un restaurant / boulangerie qu’il connaissait bien. Là, ils firent table commune avec un couple de jeunes retraités de la SNCF. Guillaume, jamais en mal de blagues à ce sujet, les fit rire pendant tout le repas.  
Il dévorait son burger végétarien pendant que Martin pignochait sa tartine de poulet/avocat.  
\- Mange Tinmar.  
Martin ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, s’il te plaît.  
Guillaume cilla.  
\- Désolé.  
Martin releva la tête avec un sourire forcé.  
\- Il faut que tu me trouves un autre surnom.  
_J’en ai déjà un pour toi, mon petit chéri._  
Guillaume lui adressa un sourire chaud et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- On va te trouver ça.  
Les deux retraités les regardaient avec un sourire attendri.  
\- On va vous laisser finir de dîner en amoureux.  
Immédiatement, Martin retira sa main de sous celle de l’humoriste.  
Le voyant mal à l’aise, Guillaume rectifia :  
\- Non, on n’est pas…  
\- Oh désolé.  
\- Y a pas d’mal.  
La fin du repas se termina dans le silence. 

En sortant du restaurant, Guillaume prit les devants :  
\- Désolé pour tout à l’heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise.  
Martin eut un soupir.  
\- Non c’est moi... un réflexe idiot….

Yann ne lui laissait pas prendre sa main en public. 

Martin se frotta les yeux. Il en avait marre de penser à Yann, marre que tout le ramène à Yann. Il sentit l’angoisse monter. 

Un bras lui entoura les épaules.  
\- Viens, on va se balader un peu. Il est encore un peu tôt pour aller en boîte. 

Ils allèrent se promener sur le Port de l’Arsenal.  
Guillaume avait gardé son bras sur les épaules du reporter et au bout d’un moment, Martin glissa lui aussi son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.  
Guillaume se dit qu’il aurait bien marché comme ça toute la nuit. 

Martin s’arrêta à mi-parcours sur le boulevard de la Bastille et se pencha par-dessus le parapet pour observer les bateaux en contrebas.  
La Seine était illuminée des reflets des lampadaires et, par intermittence, du métro qui passait au-dessus d’eux. 

\- C'est de ma faute en fait.  
Guillaume tourna la tête vers lui et n’eut pas de peine à comprendre de qui il parlait.  
\- C’est lui qui t’a dit ça ?  
\- Pas comme ça mais ça revenait à ça. Il n’a pas - il avait du mal à prononcer les mots de Yann - trouvé ce qu’il souhaitait dans notre relation... Elle n’était pas « équilibrée »... - il s’énerva - C’est lui qui faisait le plus de compromis and all that shit. C’est super d'apprendre ça après trois ans ensemble, non ?  
_Vous étiez séparés pourtant. Et de ton fait, je crois._

Guillaume voulut alléger l’atmosphère.  
\- Insulte-le.. vide ton sac… profites-en, on est tranquille.  
D’une voix presque inaudible, Martin murmura :  
\- Je peux pas.  
Il fixa l’eau devant lui pour retenir les larmes qui montaient.  
Guillaume posa la main sur son épaule et amorça un début de caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Il entendait la respiration oppressée de Martin et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il s’approcha et laissa son bras descendre jusqu’à la taille du jeune homme.  
Il aurait voulu... faire plus.  
Proche de lui comme il l’était, il aurait été simple de le prendre dans ses bras, de retourner son visage vers lui, de lui dire qu’il allait s’en sortir...et de l’embrasser.  
Mais ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il en était sûr. 

\- Tu viens ? On continue notre balade ? Ou tu veux aller boire un verre..?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
Le génie de la Bastille semblait les observer du haut de sa colonne.  
\- Je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi il me l’a pas dit avant, ce qu’il ressentait ??  
_Parce qu’il t’aimait, Martin._  
\- Peut-être parce qu’il t’aimait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de certaines choses sans doute… Et, comme vous vous êtes séparés, il a eu le temps de réfléchir.  
\- T’es qui, toi ? ma conscience ??  
Guillaume ne prit pas mal son ton agressif. Tout ce que Martin vivait, il l’avait déjà vécu.  
\- Putain, j’avais pas l’impression d’être un connard avec lui pourtant ! Comme quoi…  
Guillaume lui saisit la main.  
\- Je pense pas que tu sois un connard, Martin.  
_Peut-être que tu n’as pas été assez attentif._

Martin regarda leurs mains liées.  
\- Donc tu me conseilles quoi ? De l’oublier ?  
_Le plus dur._  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras l’oublier. Mais, du moins, essaye de le laisser vivre sa nouvelle relation… - puis après un instant de réflexion - De toutes façons, on n’oublie jamais, tu sais. Les expériences s’accumulent... elles font du bien ou du mal… mais elles sont toujours là, c’est juste que tu les enfouis sous d’autres à mesure que le temps passe. 

Martin ne semblait pas avoir entendu mais, après quelques minutes, se retourna vers son ami avec un air narquois.  
\- Poète, va.  
Guillaume lui sourit. Il ajouta avec une nonchalance qui lui fit mal au cœur :  
\- Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il reviendra vers toi….  
_Si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux._  
\- Je déteste attendre, moi.  
\- Ahhh, l’impatience de la jeunesse …  
\- Eh oui, papy.  
Guillaume lui pinça la taille gentiment.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi STP.

Martin saisit le revers de sa veste à deux mains et le fixa sans rien dire. Un ange passa, hésitant.  
Sans le vouloir, les yeux de Guillaume se posèrent sur la bouche de Martin.  
_Si tu savais comme j’ai envie de t’embrasser..._  
Martin lâcha sa veste.  
\- On va remonter vers Bastille.  
\- Okay. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la rue Amelot, côte à côte, se frôlant.  
\- C’est où ton coupe-gorge ?  
\- Mon cou…. c’est pas un coupe-gorge !  
\- Je sais bien. Je plaisante.  
\- Tu sais, j’ai vu pire en coupe-gorge…  
\- Je m’en doute.  
Guillaume remit son bras sur les épaules du reporter qui avait déjà fait quatorze fois le tour du monde. 

***

Ils arrivèrent devant une façade grise qui ne payait pas de mine.  
\- « Panic room »?? Ah ben, c’est sympa comme nom !  
Martin lui prit la main.  
\- Tu vas voir, c’est super. Ils ont de la bonne musique ! ajouta-t-il devant l’air méfiant de Guillaume. 

Ils entrèrent, chaleureusement accueillis par le videur qui avait reconnu Martin. 

Dans la partie bar, Guillaume découvrit les murs de couleurs vives et du mobilier dans les mêmes tons : canapés, poufs, tapis de toutes les couleurs.  
La musique était bruyante mais supportable. Quelque chose comme de l’electro-swing. Guillaume n’y connaissait pas grand chose.

\- C’est quoi cette musique ? C’est ça qu’on appelle de l’electro-swing ?  
\- Bravo ! tu t’y connais en fait - Martin se moquait - on n’aurait pas cru comme ça.  
Guillaume le pinça encore et cela fit naître un petit ricanement chez Martin.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait le toucher...

\- J’aime bien la musique qu’ils passent ici; ça me rappelle Berlin.  
A cause de la musique, Martin était obligé de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler, ce qui était à la fois très plaisant... et une torture (respirer son odeur comme ça, si près, une odeur un peu épicée....Il faudra qu’il lui demande son parfum.)  
Guillaume en profita pour admirer les grains de beauté qui parsemaient la peau du jeune homme. Une vague de chaleur l’envahit.  
\- Ils font des super cocktails si tu veux.  
\- Je préfère une bière. 

Pour accéder à la partie « club », il fallait descendre... à la cave. Littéralement.  
La salle qui accueillait les danseurs était effectivement une cave voûtée dont le plafond était recouvert de spots lumineux : il en ressortait une impression assez hypnotisante de ciel étoilé et coloré, qui apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme de la musique. 

Martin entraîna Guillaume dans cet antre obscur par intermittence.

Guillaume distingua un DJ au fond de la salle et ressentit les cognements des basses jusque dans sa poitrine. Dans la semi-obscurité, il posa une main sur son cœur en regardant Martin, faussement apeuré :  
\- Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?  
Martin lui sourit à pleines dents et lui tendit la main.  
\- Allez viens Papy. Faut vivre dangereusement.  
Guillaume répondit à son sourire et prit sa main. 

La musique était envoûtante. Hypnotisante elle aussi.  
Martin se jeta immédiatement sur le dance floor et fit signe à Guillaume de l’accompagner. 

***

Guillaume savait. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver.  
Et pourtant il n’avait rien fait pour l’empêcher. 

Quand Martin lui avait demandé de venir danser à côté de lui, quand il lui avait pris la taille pour rire, quand il s’était pressé contre lui, Guillaume avait su que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais son corps ne l’avait pas entendu de cette oreille.  
Son corps voulait être collé à la peau chaude de Martin. Voulait sentir les mains du jeune homme accrochées à ses hanches. Voulait sentir ce corps nerveux contre le sien. Son odeur contre la sienne.  
Le visage de Martin vint se nicher au creux de son épaule.  
Il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou.  
_Non non non, très mauvaise idée! Très...mauvaise...idée...Martin…_  
Les lèvres ne faisaient qu’effleurer son cou et pourtant, Guillaume voyait déjà la suite.  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de Martin. 

Danser encore et encore.  
Il fit taire la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait d’arrêter et glissa un bras autour des épaules de Martin.  
Il avait envie de cueillir le goût de l'alcool sur ses lèvres. 

Il sentit la bouche de l’autre se déplacer de son cou à sa mâchoire.  
_Non…_  
Il resserra son étreinte. Et Martin fit de même.  
Le rythme lancinant de la musique semblait ralentir leurs mouvements.  
Guillaume entendit Martin soupirer contre lui.  
Et bientôt, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, puis, comme au ralenti, une langue chercha la sienne.  
Guillaume consentit et ouvrit la bouche.

***

La musique s’accélérait, comme leurs battements de cœur.  
Les gens autour d’eux étaient déchaînés et s’agitaient. 

Ils étaient les seuls. Les seuls à ne pas bouger. Seuls au monde.  
Guillaume avait saisi entre ses mains le visage de Martin et l’embrassait à pleine bouche.  
Et, à son grand désespoir, Martin répondait avidement. 

Guillaume enregistra ses mains qui remontaient le long de son dos.  
Pressé contre lui, le jeune homme ondulait au rythme de la musique. 

Guillaume commençait à voir chaud.  
_Martin...il ne faut pas..._

***

Les musiques s’enchaînaient, plus envoûtantes les unes que les autres. Et Martin ne décollait pas de lui. 

Il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête.  
Il ferma les yeux. 

**I don't care, I love it**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it**  
**I don't care, I love it, I don't care**

Mais il fallait que ça s’arrête parce que, bientôt… bientôt… Martin allait se rendre compte, avec sa jambe entre celles de Guillaume, de l’effet qu’il avait sur son compagnon de danse. 

_…et voilà._

Martin continuait de danser contre lui. Et d’aggraver son état. Leur état même, d'après ce que Guillaume sentait contre sa cuisse.

Cette musique, l’alcool, la présence de Martin, sa chaleur, ses caresses, ses gestes doux... tout semblait annihiler sa volonté. 

Martin colla sa bouche à son oreille :  
\- On rentre ?  
Et il revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

_Martin… hmmm… il ne faut pas... il faut que je te dise…_

Martin lui saisit la main et l’entraîna vers l’escalier pour remonter à la surface.  
Sans se dire un mot (Guillaume en aurait été incapable), ils prirent leurs affaires au vestiaire et sortirent dans l’air frais de la nuit. 

***

A peine le seuil franchi, Martin plaqua Guillaume contre le mur et reprit sa bouche d’assaut.  
_Oh Martin... Un dernier baiser avant que tu me détestes._  
Guillaume s’accrochait désespérément à ce corps chaud contre lui.  
Il ne cherchait plus à contraindre son érection, et tenant Martin plaqué contre lui, il sentit la même excitation chez lui.

Les mains dans la chevelure du brun, Guillaume dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se détacher de cette bouche délicieuse.  
_Encore un dernier, s’il te plaît._

Martin murmura d’une voix rauque qui lui envoya des frissons dans le bas-ventre.  
\- On va chez toi ?

_Pardonne-moi Martin. Comprends-moi._

Guillaume prit les mains de Martin dans les siennes et tenta de calmer sa respiration :  
\- Attends… Martin….ce n’est pas une bonne idée… je pense.  
Martin se recula légèrement.  
\- Quoi ? Tu préfères qu’on aille chez moi ?  
\- Non, je veux dire... ce qu’on est en train de faire là...  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
Martin s’était définitivement écarté de lui maintenant. 

_Explications, vite. Avant qu’il s'énerve._  
\- Martin ...ça fait longtemps que j’ai envie de toi..  
\- Et ben, où est le problème alors ?  
\- ...mais je pense que le moment n’est pas ...le meilleur - il n’arrivait plus à parler correctement - tu es ...tu viens de rompre avec Yann et tu es... un peu vulnérable… je voudrais pas ... - il n’en revenait pas de dire ça alors que l’homme qu'il désirait depuis longtemps était là, devant lui, offert et prêt - … profiter de toi.  
Martin s’étonna :  
\- Profiter de moi ?? tu plaisantes ? je le veux aussi.

_Martin...réfléchis, s’il te plait._

Les mains de Martin étaient toujours dans les siennes. Il les caressa.  
\- Je pense qu’il faut qu’on se laisse un peu de temps...  
\- Attends, tu m’embrasses comme un malade mais tu veux pas aller plus loin ; je saisis pas tout !  
Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.  
\- Je suis désolé ; j’aurais dû… j’aurais dû dire stop en bas, sur la piste ; j’ai pas ….  
Martin se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça.  
\- Guillaume...  
Sa bouche… si proche... son souffle... il voulait…  
_Non !_  
Guillaume le repoussa aussi tendrement qu’il put.  
\- Martin, s’il te plait...  
_Le coup de grâce._  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que…. Quand on sort d’une relation importante comme ça, les suivantes sont toujours pitoyables à côté…. et je n’ai pas envie de ça, pas envie d'être comparé ….à Yann.  
Martin s’écarta à nouveau. Muet.  
Guillaume continua, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre sa pensée.  
\- Je sais que tu as envie de l’oublier et putain... j'aimerais que ça soit moi qui te le fasse oublier ...mais je ne voudrais pas être… ton lot de consolation. Je voudrais qu’on se retrouve ensemble parce que tu le veux vraiment et pas par …  
Dépit. Il ne prononça pas le mot.  
Sans comprendre, il sentit les larmes monter. Putain, il était trop con. Martin venait de se prendre une claque par Yann et lui, il en rajoutait une couche.

Guillaume observa le visage silencieux devant lui et vit ce qu’il ne voulait pas y voir.  
La colère. La déception. La blessure. 

La voix de Martin était froide.  
\- Ok. Salut.  
Il tourna les talons et s’enfonça dans la nuit.

\- Attends ! Martin !  
Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire.

***

Martin n’en revenait pas.  
Il était comme hébété. 

Il avait encore tout gâché apparemment. Mais sans le savoir.  
Parce que là, il ne comprenait pas.

Chez Guillaume, avec Guillaume, il avait retrouvé le sourire, l’envie.  
Et puis, tout s’était écroulé.  
Pourquoi ?

Qu’est-ce que Guillaume lui avait dit ? Qu’il était vulnérable ?  
Où il avait vu jouer ça ?  
…  
Peut-être qu’il l’était. Mais justement, Guillaume avait l’air prêt à lui faire oublier sa peine.  
Mais en fait, non.

“Il faut qu’on se laisse un peu de temps”  
C’est ça….

Martin en avait marre.  
Il prit une grande inspiration pour évacuer l’angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge et se laissa porter par les secousses du métro qui le ramenait chez lui. 

***

Guillaume retourna travailler le lendemain. Non, en fait, le jour même.

Il n’avait pas de nouvelles de Martin.

Plusieurs fois, il pensa lui écrire. Mais pour dire quoi?  
“ça va ?” Plus basique, tu meurs.  
“on se fait un resto ?”  
“on baise ?” Cette dernière proposition, si tant est qu’elle avait été acceptée, aurait mis par terre son mécanisme de défense précédemment exposé. 

“J’ai envie de te voir”  
Peut-être qu’il pourrait…  
Il réécrivit dix fois son SMS avant de l’envoyer.  
Il essaya de faire simple.  
[Salut Martin. Est-ce qu’on pourrait se revoir ?]

***

Quelquefois, dans un moment d’égarement, Guillaume s’imaginait tenir Martin dans ses bras, après avoir fait l’amour sauvagement (il sourit faiblement à sa propre remarque : pourquoi sauvagement ? Il n’avait pas envie d’être sauvage, juste...tendre. Et de faire rire Martin aussi.) 

S’il n’avait rien dit, cette nuit-là… peut-être qu’ils seraient ensemble dans un lit à cette minute.  
Est-ce qu’il avait tout gâché en étant honnête ?  
Est-ce que sa peur avait tout gâché ?

_C’était trop frais Martin. Tu n’arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Tu…._

Il y a tellement de choses qu’il aurait voulu lui dire.

***

Quand, au bout d’une semaine, il n’eut toujours pas de nouvelles, il rangea bien précieusement cette journée de dimanche dans un coin de son coeur et n’y pensa plus.

Du moins, il essaya.

***

Alex voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Guillaume ; il était toujours aussi percutant dans ses chroniques mais dès que celles-ci étaient terminées, ses épaules se voûtaient et son regard s’assombrissait.

De son bureau, Alex avait une vue plongeante sur celui de Guillaume et ne comptait plus les fois où il le voyait tripoter son téléphone.  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Ça va ?  
Guillaume releva la tête de son téléphone et fit un grand sourire à son ami.  
\- Mais oui ça va, quelle question !  
\- Excuse-moi de m’occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…  
\- Ah ben, ça commence bien.  
\- La ferme. Donc je disais, ça ne me regarde pas mais…  
\- Sûrement pas non.  
Alex lui lança une boulette de papier.  
\- Laisse moi parler, espèce de gauchiste.  
Guillaume répliqua avec une boulette de sa composition et s’ensuivit une bataille stratégique de tirs de boulette.  
\- Mais c’est pas un peu fini, ça ??!!  
L’arrivée de Charline les ramena au calme.  
Mais Alex n’avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question. 

***

L’émission était terminée. Martin était désormais libre de son temps. En vacances. 

Il avait déjà parcouru l’Afrique du côté Ouest. Il avait envie de découvrir le côté Est.  
Il embarqua pour le Kenya. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Au restaurant avec Alex et Charline, Guillaume regardait par la vitre les Parisiens qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs, rentrant de vacances en cette fin août.  
Tant mieux, ça fera plus de monde à interviewer. 

Son contrat avait été renouvelé par France Inter pour un an. Il avait déjà plein d’idées de chroniques pour la rentrée.  
Il devrait se réjouir. Vraiment.  
Pourtant…  
Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelqu’un. 

Il se demandait si Martin faisait toujours partie de l’équipe de Yann Barthès. Il avait essayé de se renseigner, l’air de rien. Mais rien ne filtrait. Communication verrouillée là-bas.  
Il espérait juste ne pas être invité dans l’émission. 

Alex se racla la gorge ; pour la énième fois, il essaya d’attirer l’attention de Guillaume.  
\- Guillaume, tu m’écoutes ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, pardon.  
\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant : ça fait presque un mois que tu as l’air dans la lune, à côté de tes pompes, si je puis me permettre : dis-nous quel est le…  
Charline l’interrompit.  
\- Alex…  
\- En tant que producteur de l’émission, je dois me préoccuper de la santé de mes chroniqueurs et...  
Guillaume sourit. Sacré Alex : tous les moyens étaient bons pour savoir. 

Son téléphone vibra. Sans doute sa sœur qui essayait encore de lui tirer les vers du nez. 

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et fixa l’écran.  
Un SMS de Martin.  
[On pourrait mais je suis loin.]

Sur le coup, Guillaume eut du mal à comprendre le sens du SMS. Puis il se rappela son propre message d’il y a trois semaines.  
Il se jeta sur son clavier pour répondre.  
[Salut Martin ! Depuis le temps..] _efface_

[Tu es où ?]

[Au Kenya]  
Sans savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Guillaume lui descendit dans l’estomac. 

[Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin ?]

[Je réfléchis. C’est ça qu’il fallait faire, non ?]  
Et bim, prends ça dans les dents, Guillaume. 

[Tu reviens quand?] _efface._

\- Euh.. Guillaume ?  
L’interpellé releva la tête de son téléphone  
\- Oh désolé. Je…  
\- Bon ok. C’est qui ?  
\- C’est qui quoi ?  
\- Arrête de te foutre...  
Charline posa sa main sur le bras d’Alex.  
\- Je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout-à-l’heure ?  
En faisant la bise à Alex, elle lui murmura :  
\- Vas-y mollo avec Guillaume.  
Elle fit la bise à Guillaume et lui tapota la joue :  
\- Ah, mon p’tit Guillaume... C’est mignon de te voir amoureux. Allez, à demain.  
Guillaume la regarda partir, la bouche ouverte :  
\- Mais qui a dit...? J’ai jamais…  
\- Bon, maintenant qu’on est seuls, tu vas tout me dire, et depuis le début.  
\- Compte là-dessus et bois de l’eau, mon pote.  
Alex se tapa la tête sur la table de désespoir. 

Les doigts de Guillaume le démangeaient de répondre à Martin. Mais la présence d’Alex…  
Martin se rappela à son bon souvenir par un « ting » sonore. 

[Tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ont abouti mes réflexions ?]

\- Réponds à ton amour secret, qu’on en finisse, là !

_Si, je veux savoir mais j’ai peur de savoir._

\- Guillaume… c’est quoi le problème, dis-moi.  
Le ton d’Alex n’était plus moqueur mais inquiet.  
Guillaume se racla la gorge. Se gratta le cou. Il écarta les mains avec un sourire timide.  
\- Tout va bien.  
La moue dubitative du belge lui fit détourner les yeux.  
\- Rien de grave en tout cas.

Ting.

Alex jeta un oeil sur le téléphone déposé sur la table et essaya de lire le nom de l’expéditeur.  
\- Hey !  
\- La personne s’impatiente, on dirait.  
\- Il faut que je réponde…  
\- Mais je t’en prie.

[Si, j’aimerais bien savoir]  
[Je t’annoncerai ça à mon retour, ok ?]  
[Si c’est une mauvaise nouvelle, je préfère savoir tout de suite]  
[ ;) ]  
Ce garçon aura sa peau.

[Tu rentres quand ?]  
[Dans 2 jours]  
Le coeur de Guillaume remonta dans sa poitrine.

[A bientôt alors ?]  
[Yes] 

Guillaume n’aurait jamais pensé faire dépendre sa santé mentale d’un smiley qui cligne de l’oeil.

***

Guillaume essayait de se la jouer cool. Comme si tout cela n’avait pas d’importance.  
Revoir Martin.  
Il fallait qu’il se prépare au pire.  
En même temps, pourquoi Martin l’aurait-il contacté si ce n’était pas pour une bonne nouvelle ?

_On se rassure comme on peut._

Guillaume s’arracha les cheveux : il avait l’impression d’être une midinette à son premier rendez-vous. 

Le deuxième jour après sa conversation écrite avec Martin était un dimanche. Décidément…

Sur une impulsion, il décida de retourner au bassin de l'Arsenal pour tromper son impatience.  
En arrivant sur place, il trouva beaucoup de promeneurs sur les bords de Seine.  
C’était à prévoir. Tout le monde voulait profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. 

Il ne descendit donc pas sur les quais mais resta penché sur le parapet à observer le mouvement des bateaux et les Parisiens qui bronzaient sur l’herbe. 

\- Vous êtes seul, monsieur ?  
La voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna.  
\- Martin !  
Il était là, souriant, encore plus bronzé que d’habitude. Encore plus beau ?  
\- Salut.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Et toi ?  
Ils se regardèrent en rigolant.  
Guillaume aurait voulu lui sauter dessus mais il se retint.  
Martin vint s’accouder au parapet à côté de lui. Très près de lui.  
\- Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu là… une impulsion. Je me suis dit : tiens, retournons à l’endroit où je me suis fait jeter.  
\- Ce n’est pas…  
Guillaume ferma la bouche avant de dire une bêtise.  
Martin le regardait, toujours en souriant.  
\- Non pas tout à fait ici, c’est vrai.  
Il n’avait pas l’air blessé ou malheureux.  
\- Comment s’est passé ton séjour au Kenya ? Tu y étais en reportage ?  
\- Non, j’y étais pour moi. - il leva les yeux vers Guillaume - Pour prendre du recul. Putain, c’est pas rose, la vie là-bas. Il faudra que je voie avec Yann pour faire un reportage de ce côté-là. Il faut juste que je trouve un angle...  
\- Tu fais toujours partie de l’équipe alors ?  
Martin le regarda, étonné :  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Oh, je sais pas, je n’ai pas réussi à ….  
Guillaume se mordit la lèvre : allait-il avouer qu’il avait cherché à se renseigner sur le devenir de Martin ?  
\- Tu n’as pas réussi à quoi ?  
En disant ces mots, Martin avait posé sa main sur celle de l’humoriste.  
Le cœur de Guillaume manqua un battement.  
Il resta les yeux fixés sur la main de Martin.  
\- J’ai essayé de savoir si tu faisais toujours partie de Quotidien... je sais pas... avoir un peu de tes nouvelles, quoi…  
Guillaume jouait le mec nonchalant mais ça n’avait pas l’air de marcher auprès de Martin.  
\- Ah oui?  
Celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
_Attends, attends, Martin…_  
\- Tu ne m’as pas dit quelles étaient tes conclusions...?  
\- Après ma période de réflexion ?  
_Oui._  
\- Yann m’a écrit quand j’étais là-bas.  
_Ah._ Son cœur redescendit près de son estomac.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. Il voulait savoir si j’allais bien.  
_Et moi, je ne t’ai pas écrit._  
\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
\- Au début, rien. J’étais tellement en colère contre tout le monde… Et puis, on a parlé, enfin échangé par WhatsApp, précisa-t-il en souriant.  
Le cœur de Guillaume descendit encore d’un cran.  
La conversation ne prenait pas vraiment la tournure qu’il avait imaginée.  
\- Et donc…?  
\- Il m’a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses.  
_Waouh. De mieux en mieux._  
\- Tu es vague là, Martin.  
\- Oui pardon. En fait, on a un peu parlé de notre dernière « entrevue »...on s’est expliqué sur plein de moments qu’on a vécus ensemble...  
Le temps se couvrait. Pour être raccord avec l’humeur de Guillaume sans doute.  
\- ...Et en lui parlant, je me suis rendu compte d’un truc...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que j’avais envie de passer à autre chose, que Yann avait tourné la page et en fait, moi aussi. J’avais l’esprit occupé par autre chose….  
\- Ah.  
Martin le regardait fixement, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.  
\- Guillaume ?  
Martin était très proche de lui maintenant. Il ne le touchait pas, non. Mais Guillaume pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Et son odeur. Son putain de parfum.  
Il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Il se focalisa sur l’encolure de son t-shirt. Là où la peau mate contrastait le plus avec le noir du vêtement.  
\- Je me demandais….  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ce que tu m’as dit quand on est sorti de boîte… que ça faisait longtemps que tu avais envie de moi…. est-ce que c’est toujours d’actualité, ça…?  
Entre deux avalages de salive, Guillaume eut un petit rire.  
\- Tu… - _allez, jette-toi à l’eau Guill_ \- tu te poses la question ?  
\- Je voudrais pas me tromper.  
Martin le fixait sérieusement.  
Guillaume se lécha les lèvres. Comme au ralenti, sa main vient caresser le visage de Martin et sa bouche s’approcha des lèvres charnues du jeune reporter.  
\- Je te confirme….….que je suis toujours intéressé.  
Il scella leurs lèvres en douceur. 

Martin eut vite fait de se remettre :  
\- Putain, t’es le roi du teasing toi !  
Il saisit la chemise de Guillaume à pleines mains, le tira vers lui et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.  
\- Hmpf !

La langue de Martin lui ouvrit la bouche et c’est avec délice qu’il répondit à sa demande.  
Ses bras vinrent envelopper les épaules du jeune homme et celui-ci lui encercla sa taille. 

Ils s’emboîtaient parfaitement. 

***

Guillaume ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, collés l’un à l’autre, mais après un temps infini, Martin s’écarta en soupirant et reprit la parole.  
\- Bon.  
Guillaume essaya d’émerger de son brouillard.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- J’ai plein de gens à voir cet aprèm’ mais on peut se voir ce soir ?  
Guillaume le gratifia d’un large sourire.  
\- C’te question.  
\- Je voudrais t’emmener quelque part… Rejoins-moi à Château-Rouge vers 20 heures, ok ?  
\- Au métro ?  
Martin rit.  
\- Ben oui, au métro. Réveille-toi mon p’tit Guillaume.  
Ce disant, il passa une main caressante sur le torse du chroniqueur et déposa un léger baiser là où sa chemise était ouverte.  
\- À tout à l’heure. 

Guillaume le regarda partir sans y croire.  
Il nota que Martin se retourna plusieurs fois pour l’observer.  
_Bon._  
_Je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi maintenant._  
_Où j’habite ?_

***

Il se pointa à la sortie du métro Château-Rouge à 20 heures pile.  
Il connaissait un peu ce quartier, coincé entre Montmartre et la Gare du Nord, mais il ne voyait pas bien où Martin voulait l’emmener.  
Il s’apprêtait à lui envoyer un message quand quelqu’un l’agrippa par la taille.  
\- Hey.  
Martin.  
Il était habillé à l’identique de leurs retrouvailles si ce n’est le t-shirt uni noir, qui avait été remplacé par un t-shirt… de Guns N’ Roses.  
Guillaume éclata de rire :  
\- Tu n’en fais pas un peu trop, là ?  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.  
Martin le regardait malicieusement.  
_Ah Martin..._  
\- On y va ? C’est par où ?  
Martin le prit par le bras.  
\- Suis-moi. 

***

Guillaume pénétra dans le café-restaurant indiqué par Martin.  
\- Mais je connais cet endroit ! Je suis déjà venu pour un meeting de Poutou ! Il y a une salle de concert en bas...  
\- Ah ben, tu vois, tu n’es pas dépaysé...Attends, tu as assisté à un meeting de Philippe Poutou ?  
\- Je fais tous les meetings, tu sais.  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir, côte à côte, à une table, non loin de l’escalier qui descendait au sous-sol.  
\- C’est vrai, j’oubliais que tu es un extrême gauchiste.  
\- Mais je sais que ça te plaît. Tu es le président de mon fan-club, rappelle-toi.  
Les joues de Martin s'empourprèrent.  
\- C’est une fausse rumeur.  
Guillaume se dit qu’il devait le faire rougir plus souvent. Il plaça son bras sur les épaules du reporter, geste habituel désormais, et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Dommage. Je traite excessivement bien mes fans.  
Martin le regarda, les yeux plissés :  
\- J’espère que tu les traites pas de la même façon que moi, sinon ça va chier.  
Guillaume s’esclaffa:  
\- Oouh...jaloux, mon p’tit Martin. - il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et chuchota - j’aime ça.  
Il conclut ses mots par un léger baiser sur la joue de Martin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on est venu voir ce soir ? Je suppose qu’il y a un concert ?  
\- Les Sherlocks.  
\- Les Sherlocks ? Connais pas. C’est quel genre ?  
\- Rock. Anglais. Je pense que ça va te plaire....  
\- Je suis curieux de voir ça. 

***

\- Ils font même des Burgers veggie ? Tu me combles là, Martin...  
Le susnommé semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais il se retint.  
\- Quoi ?  
Martin ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.  
\- Je pensais te combler avec autre chose qu’un burger mais ça ira pour l’instant.  
Guillaume faillit recracher sa bière.  
\- T’es con, dit-il tendrement. 

Du coin de l’œil, Guillaume observait Martin.  
Son petit côté autoritaire, un peu dominateur lui donnait un certain charme.  
Même si tout cela cachait une fragilité, il en était sûr. 

Il comptait chambouler un peu tout ça. 

***

La musique était bonne. La nourriture aussi.  
Et la main de Martin était sur sa cuisse.  
Que demande le peuple ? Haha.  
\- Arrête de me caresser comme ça, Martin, ou ça va être ta fête.  
\- Peut-être que je veux que ça soit ma fête...  
Guillaume leva les yeux de son plat, le sourire plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça.  
Martin le regarda fixement en mâchouillant sa frite.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
\- Je crois que le concert commence. On descend ?

***

Le groupe était effectivement du goût de Guillaume; il fut ravi que Martin ait vu juste sur ses préférences en matière de musique et décida de le lui signifier dans l’obscurité de la salle. Il se déplaça derrière lui.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais…?  
\- Rien du tout. Écoute la musique.  
Guillaume glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt Guns N’Roses.  
_Oh, la délicieuse sensation.._.  
Il entendit Martin soupirer.  
Il avait une envie désespérée d’embrasser toute cette peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts… tous ces muscles qu’il devinait nerveux...  
Il frôla de sa bouche la nuque du jeune homme et fit naître des frissons dans son cou. 

Martin posa ses mains sur les bras qui l’entouraient et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière.  
_Merci de me donner accès à ton joli cou, Martin..._

***

Le groupe s’agitait sur la scène. Martin se laissait emporter par les riffs de guitare et la voix du chanteur ...et les caresses de Guillaume.  
Il le sentait dans son dos, bouger lui aussi au rythme de la musique.  
Entouré de ses bras, il se sentait bien. 

Dans son cou, les baisers de Guillaume étaient doux.  
Il n’avait qu’une envie : se retourner et répliquer à toutes ces caresses.  
_Depuis le temps…_  
Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler le reste de la soirée. 

Guillaume sentit les mains de Martin se crisper sur les siennes. Il desserra son étreinte tout en murmurant à son oreille :  
\- Martin…?  
Celui-ci se retourna à moitié, montrant qu’il l’avait entendu.  
Guillaume le saisit par la taille et l’entraîna sur le côté de la salle. Ils fendirent la foule pour se retrouver à côté des caisses de matériel sono. Là, Guillaume le plaqua en douceur contre l’une de ces caisses et l’embrassa. 

Une main de Guillaume sur son visage et une autre autour de sa taille, Martin se retrouvait enveloppé de la chaleur de l’autre homme.  
La bouche sur la sienne était douce. Surtout que Guillaume avait rasé sa barbe naissante.  
Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement.  
Guillaume sourit contre sa bouche et continua ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire tandis que ses mains s’activaient sur le corps du plus jeune. De sa taille, il descendit sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses.  
_Tes fesses, Martin… Si tu savais…_  
Il appuya ses caresses à travers son jean et sentit Martin frémir contre lui.  
\- Putain…  
Martin glissa une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de Guillaume et tira légèrement. Ce dernier interrompit ses assauts pour le regarder :  
\- Hmmm..?  
\- Si tu me caresses comme ça…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Guillaume murmura contre sa joue.  
\- On y va ?  
\- Je me demandais quand tu allais me proposer.

Encore un baiser. 

\- On prend un taxi ?  
\- Espèce de riche, tu peux pas prendre le métro comme tout le monde?  
Ils descendirent les escaliers du métro en se tenant la main. 

Dans le métro, Martin s’assit en face de lui. Jambes écartées, décontracté, coude appuyé sur la vitre, il regardait Guillaume d’un oeil malicieux.  
Guillaume avait la même position que lui et le regardait aussi.  
Leurs genoux se touchaient.

Guillaume vit Martin le regarder de haut en bas et se lécher les lèvres.  
Il rit discrètement et secoua la tête. Il avait un début d’érection.

Ils n’étaient pas nombreux dans leur voiture. Et même, personne de leur côté.  
Guillaume vint placer la main sur sa cuisse, près de son entrejambe, et subtilement, se toucha du bout des doigts.

Martin ne perdait pas un seul de ses gestes. Guillaume le vit s’agiter sur son siège. Une érection gênante peut-être ?

Il se pencha alors en avant et lui fit signe de s’approcher. Quand leur visage se touchèrent presque, Guillaume posa la main sur la cuisse de l’autre :  
\- Ça va ?  
D’une voix un peu éraillée, Martin répondit :  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
Guillaume déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Pour rien.  
Il le vit déglutir et fermer les yeux.  
_Ah... mon Martin..._

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel : Le spectacle de Guillaume Meurice s'intitule "Que demande le peuple ?".... ;)

Ils arrivèrent à l’appartement de Guillaume.  
Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et entra. Martin le suivit.

Il semblait un peu perdu.  
_Tiens donc…_  
Guillaume vint se placer derrière lui et le prit par la taille. Il appliqua un baiser sous son oreille et mordilla légèrement le lobe. Martin sourit faiblement :  
\- On n’est pas dans un porno, là...  
Mais le ton n’était pas assuré. 

_Mains sous le t-shirt. L’aider à l’enlever. Caresser ses bras, remonter vers les épaules puis redescendre sur sa poitrine, caresser ses mamelons, le faire frémir._  
_Martin…_  
_Descendre vers son ventre, son nombril, ouvrir son jean, braguette zippée, facile, glisser les mains dans son boxer là où la peau est chaude, caresser les poils et se saisir de son membre presque déjà rigide..._  
_Martin, j’ai tellement envie de toi._

Martin avait posé ses mains sur celles enfoncées dans son jean et ondulait au rythme des caresses de Guillaume. 

\- Martin ..?  
\- Hmm..?  
Guillaume retira ses mains et le tourna vers lui :  
\- On va aller se mettre à l’aise, ok ?  
Un baiser à nouveau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Martin avait du mal à émerger. Ou n’avait pas envie d’émerger.  
En fait, il aurait bien aimé…  
\- Guillaume ?  
\- Oui ?  
Martin le tira vaguement par la manche pour le retourner et le prenant par le cou, l’attira vers lui :  
\- Embrasse-moi.  
Guillaume s’exécuta avec plaisir. Prenant Martin dans ses bras, il le colla contre lui.  
Après de longues secondes, il reprit sa respiration et murmura :  
\- J’aimerais vraiment qu’on aille s’allonger ; ça sera mieux pour tout ce que j’ai envie de te faire.  
Martin eut un rire silencieux. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre.  
Là, Guillaume poussa gentiment Martin qui tomba sur le lit.  
\- Hey !  
Et profita de sa position pour lui enlever son jean.  
\- Excuse, ça va plus vite comme ça.  
\- Hmmm.. you like it rough, don’t you ?  
\- Aaah... commence pas à me parler en anglais….  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Avant de répondre, Guillaume vint s’allonger sur le jeune homme sur son lit et le couvrit de baisers.  
\- Parce que...hmmm...quand tu parles anglais ...hmmm… ça me fait des choses…  
\- Ah tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu…  
Guillaume redressa la tête.  
_Oups._  
Martin se mordit la lèvre. _Shit !_  
\- Désolé, c’est…  
Guillaume le vit inquiet. Pour toute réponse, il emprisonna sa bouche dans un rapide baiser.  
\- Tant pis pour lui alors.  
Martin sourit et se détendit.  
Il prit quelques secondes pour observer son compagnon : les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rougies par les baisers, et toujours ce sourire... 

\- So, what kind of things does it do to you.. hmm ? Me speaking English ? Tell me...  
\- Arrête, arrête !  
\- No I will not stop ; if it can make you hard, I...  
Guillaume appliqua sa main sur la bouche de Martin et le fixa longuement, tendrement.  
Il enleva sa main et la remplaça par sa bouche. Sa main, quant à elle, vint se glisser dans le boxer de son amant imminent.  
\- Hmmm… Guilllllllaume...  
Une main experte entre ses cuisses.  
\- Hmmm…fuck... I’m gonna call you William from now on.  
\- William ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui, Guillaume/William... ok. Ça me fait penser à William et Kate… tu es ma petite Kate ?  
\- Hmm...no…  
Guillaume se mit à rire et l’embrassa voracement.  
\- Well… okay. 

_Main dans tes cheveux bruns, ma bouche sur la tienne, tes lèvres délicieuses, ton cou bronzé, ta poitrine imberbe, tes mamelons adorables, mon chéri, tu es magnifique._  
_Et ne parlons pas de ton sexe._  
_J’ai envie de te voir jouir._

Martin se retrouva dépossédé de son boxer. Il apostropha l’autre homme :  
\- Je remarque que tu es toujours habillé, toi…  
\- J’attends que tu me déshabilles, mon petit chéri.  
Le cœur battant (pourquoi ?), Martin s’attaqua à la chemise de Guillaume. Il défit les boutons un à un alors que Guillaume continuait de le caresser. Puis il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules et l’aida à le retirer.  
Il appliqua immédiatement sa bouche sur cette peau laiteuse où étaient disséminés ici et là quelques poils bruns tandis que ses mains s’attaquaient au jean de Guillaume. Celui-ci se souleva pour l’aider à retirer le vêtement.

Martin se concentra alors sur le boxer où son sexe en érection formait déjà une bosse appétissante. Délicatement, il glissa sa main à l’intérieur et saisit le membre déjà dur.  
Il ne tarda pas à poser ses lèvres dessus.  
Ce goût...  
Sa langue ne perdit pas une minute à couvrir le membre chaud, ce qui provoqua un gémissement étouffé de l’homme sous lui.  
Ça faisait longtemps…  
Là-bas, en Afrique, combien de fois il avait imaginé faire ça …  
Ce geste tellement intime, il voulait le faire, et bien, pour Guillaume.  
Il lécha le gland avec application et jeta un oeil sur l’homme à qui il prodiguait ces soins : yeux fermés, Guillaume avait la tête en arrière sur l’oreiller, bouche entrouverte. A l’abandon. 

Il engloutit tout ce qu’il put. Il sentit les premières gouttes de pré-sperme lui couler dans la bouche.  
\- Martin…aaah...  
La voix de Guillaume était chuchotante et tremblante. 

Il lécha encore, aspira, tandis qu'à la base du sexe, sa main ne ralentissait pas ses mouvements.  
Il amena son autre main pour masser le scrotum.  
\- Hmmm…  
_Tu aimes ça, chéri ..?_  
Martin accentua ses caresses et bientôt, sentit tout le corps de Guillaume se raidir.  
\- Martin, arrête… attends … je vais …  
Martin releva la tête.  
\- Humm.. oui je sais … c’est le but...  
Et il reprit son ouvrage.  
\- Martin, non, non... arrête, s’il te plaît...  
Guillaume avait glissé sa main sous son menton pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il soupira.  
\- S’il te plaît chéri, viens par ici.  
Martin revint à sa hauteur.  
\- Ça me dérangeait pas de continuer, tu sais.  
\- Je sais mais … - Guillaume amena les lèvres du jeune homme vers lui pour un baiser appuyé - ce n’est pas dans ta bouche que je voulais jouir, en fait.  
\- Ah oui… ?  
Martin lui mordit légèrement l’oreille.  
\- Où ça alors... ?  
Guillaume eut un petit rire.  
\- Devine.  
Il l’encercla de ses bras et le fit basculer sur le dos.  
\- Ah, comme ça, c’est mieux.  
\- Oh, position dominante c’est ça ? espèce de… macho.  
\- Oui je te domine. C’est moi le maître. C’est moi qui donne les ordres ici.  
Martin leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en signe de soumission et le regarda en rigolant.  
\- Je suis à toi.  
Guillaume vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou et, entre deux baisers, murmura :  
\- J’espère bien.  
Martin n’eut que quelques secondes pour savourer ces mots avant que Guillaume ne lui tape sur les cuisses.  
\- Ecarte-moi tout ça.  
Martin obéit. 

Guillaume resta quelques instants à contempler le jeune homme allongé devant lui : une peau mate qui ne demandait qu’à être embrasser, embraser, ravager, consumer, dévorer... un corps finement musclé, un sexe turgescent… : l’image de la perfection.  
\- Guillaume ? Tu rêves ?  
L’interpellé releva les yeux, rieur.  
\- Excuse, j’étais en admiration.  
\- Admire moins et agis plus.  
Guillaume prit l’air scandalisé et se pencha sur lui :  
\- Hey dis donc, un peu de romantisme, que diable !  
Martin lui entoura le cou de ses bras.  
\- Vas-y, romantise-moi à mort, mon Guigui.  
Guillaume le fit taire avec un baiser. Et même plusieurs. Il ondula férocement contre lui, faisant rentrer en contact leurs érections.  
Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent.  
\- Guill...aume...j’ai envie...  
L’interpellé controla sa respiration.  
\- Moi aussi... attends.  
Il plongea à côté du lit. Martin l’entendit farfouiller.  
\- Merde…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’y a ?  
Guillaume revint vers lui, l’air ennuyé.  
\- J’ai comme l’impression que je n’ai plus de gel.  
\- Oh putain, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?  
Martin était hilare.  
Guillaume lui sourit, contrit.  
\- Non, désolé.  
\- Bon. T’as du beurre ?  
\- Du beurre ? Tu veux pas des œufs et de la farine pendant qu’on y est ??  
Martin pouffa de rire dans les draps.  
\- Quoi, t’as pas vu Le Dernier Tango à Paris ?  
\- Si, je l’ai vu. Merci bien pour l’image !  
Martin le prit par la taille, câlin.  
\- On peut rien faire alors ..?  
\- Attends, je vais voir dans la salle de bains.

Guillaume parti, Martin se retourna sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur ses bras. En souriant, il ferma les yeux.

***

En revenant de la salle de bains, Guillaume dut s'arrêter, troublé par la vue qui s’offrait à lui.  
Etait-il possible d’avoir un derrière aussi parfait ?  
Il s’approcha sans bruit et esquissa un geste vers ces deux monts admirables.  
\- Je t’ai entendu, tu sais.  
Guillaume eut un sourire.  
\- Désolé, j’ai pas pu m'empêcher, c’est trop beau.  
Martin se retourna, narquois.  
\- Alors ? Gel ou pas ?  
Guillaume lui montra le tube dans sa main.  
\- Great. Ramène-toi.  
Ce disant, il se remit sur le dos et écarta les jambes.  
\- Attends…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je me disais…  
Martin regarda son compagnon et le vit hésitant.  
\- Oui….?  
\- Peut-être que l’autre position était plus pratique…. pour la….  
\- Ah, okay.  
Il se retourna sur le ventre à nouveau et jeta un oeil moqueur à Guillaume, resté debout à côté du lit.  
\- Comme ça ?  
Guillaume soupira.  
\- Très bien.  
Que demande le peuple ? Deux fesses parfaites.  
Il ne verra plus jamais son spectacle de la même façon. 

***

Il s’allongea auprès de Martin et le caressa de la nuque jusqu’au bas des cuisses sans omettre le fameux sillon qui séparait ces deux globes parfaits. 

Du gel sur ses doigts.  
Un doigt glissant entre ses fesses.  
Guillaume ferma les yeux de plaisir rien qu’à faire ça et entendit Martin soupirer contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe, son front, ses cheveux … et rentra un deuxième doigt.  
Il sentit Martin se contracter autour de lui. Il faillit gémir en même temps que lui lorsqu’il toucha son point sensible.  
Son érection avait retrouvé sa pleine forme. 

Martin s’agitait. Il geignit et mordilla le bras de Guillaume à sa portée :  
\- Guillaume….  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Allez….  
Guillaume retira ses doigts doucement et bascula Martin sur le dos, qui soupira à nouveau.  
Il se recouvrit de gel à l’endroit adéquat et s’allongea sur lui. De sa main propre, il le caressa tendrement et reprit sa bouche pour un long baiser.  
Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette bouche.

Lorsqu’il glissa à l’intérieur, la sensation lui amena un gémissement qu’il ne contrôla pas. Martin poussa un léger râle.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui. Tu n’es pas _si_ gros, tu sais….  
Guillaume grogna et mordit gentiment la lèvre de Martin en guise de représailles... Mais cela n’empêcha pas Martin de continuer entre deux coups de hanches :  
\- Je savais pas que... han... la taille avait de l’importance... hannn… pour toi ?  
\- C’est pas une question de taille... hmmmm… c’est de savoir s’en servir qui compte.  
\- C’est pas les p’tites bites qui disent ça ?  
Guillaume dut arrêter son mouvement pour rire plus aisément.  
\- Espèce de petit salaud…  
Ils étaient tous les deux agités de soubresauts de rire. Guillaume tenta de reprendre son sérieux.  
\- L’important, c’est que... han... c’est qu’elle puisse atteindre son but... Est-ce qu’elle atteint bien son but, là...? Hein…?  
Martin approuva bruyamment et appuya ses talons sur les fesses de l’homme sur lui.  
\- Allez !  
\- Mais c’est qu’il me donnerait des ordres celui-là !  
\- Vas-y, baise moi !  
\- Dis pas des trucs pareils, tu vas me faire jouir avant l’heure...  
\- Espèce d'éjaculateur précoce !  
Tout en tentant de garder le rythme de ses coups de reins, Guillaume le pinça dans la chair du bras.  
\- Aïeuh !  
\- Sois sérieux, esclave ; jouis et tais-toi.  
Martin n’en pouvait plus de rire.

Puis, sans le vouloir, parce qu’ils étaient si bien, les rires se calmèrent et le rythme devint plus doux, les caresses se firent tendres et silencieuses et le désir reprit sa place.  
La sueur vint recouvrir les corps et les seuls bruits entendus furent ceux du plaisir qui montait.  
Ils jouirent ensemble, joue contre joue.

***

_Ah, la petite érection du matin…_  
Guillaume s’éveilla lentement avec plusieurs sensations agréables : le nez dans une chevelure brune et soyeuse, un corps doux et chaud contre le sien... et une érection matinale stratégiquement placée entre les fesses de son amant.  
Il ne voulait pas réveiller Martin. Vraiment. Il aurait dû se lever et se débarrasser de cette érection dans la salle de bains.  
Mais comment se lever alors qu’on a un Martin doux et chaud contre soi ? Impossible.  
_Ne pas se frotter contre lui...ne pas se frotter contre lui…_  
Guillaume dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ondoyer contre les fesses de son amant.  
_Juste un peu..._  
\- Hmmmm…  
Martin s’agitait.  
Mais au lieu de contester l’assaut qu’il subissait, celui-ci se mit à bouger au rythme des mouvements de Guillaume.  
Ce dernier déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.  
\- Tu es réveillé...?  
Il entendit Martin rire faiblement.  
\- On se demande bien pourquoi...  
\- Pardon... hmmm… je suis désolé, je n’ai aucune tempérance...  
\- Tu as l’air vraiment désolé...hmm…  
\- C’est la faute de mon corps, c’est lui qu’il faut blâmer, il n’arrive pas à te résister...  
\- Je sais, je suis irrésistible...  
\- Ça, personne ne peut le contester...  
Guillaume avait glissé sa main sur la hanche du brun et le caressait en continu. Ladite main ne put s’empêcher d’aller malaxer les globes parfaits qui servaient de fesses à Martin.  
\- Hmmm …  
\- Dis-moi si tu veux que j’arrête, chéri.  
\- Nan… n’arrête pas…

Baiser dans son cou, sur son épaule.

Guillaume caressait le ventre de son amant et saisit son sexe qui tressaillit dans sa main.  
\- Martin…  
\- Humm ?  
\- J’ai... envie de toi encore…  
Soupir et sourire de l’intéressé.  
\- Okay.  
\- Je peux rester... comme ça ?  
\- Yes.  
Le oui était ferme et assuré.  
_J’aime quand tu sais ce que tu veux, chéri._

Guillaume récupéra habilement le tube de gel et en humecta ses doigts.  
Il présenta deux doigts à son entrée... et enfonça délicatement.  
Martin gémit.  
\- Trop sensible ?  
\- Non ça va. - il souriait toujours les yeux fermés - C’est bon. 

Guillaume, qui avait dû récupérer ses deux mains pour préparer son amant, lui souffla doucement à l’oreille :  
\- Tu peux te caresser si tu veux…  
\- Ah non... ça c’est ton job, mon chéri.  
\- Paresseux jusqu’au bout, hein ?

Guillaume se prit en mains et pressa doucement contre son entrée. Il attendit que Martin se détende... et voilà. Il était à l’intérieur.  
_Aaahhh…_  
Maintenant, il fallait bouger... ne pas aller trop vite surtout…  
Hmmm… ça allait être difficile avec les gémissements que poussait Martin et ses mouvements d’avant en arrière qui le mettaient au supplice.  
Il reprit en main le sexe de son amant, maintenant bien dressé, et le caressa. 

_Aaahh, douce torture…_  
Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder sous le drap. Il fallait qu’il voit.  
Rentrer, sortir... rentrer, sortir...  
Il allait mourir. De plaisir s’entend.  
\- Hmm... plus vite...  
Guillaume dégagea le drap autour d’eux pour pouvoir soulever la cuisse de Martin, et accéléra son rythme. .  
Les râles de Martin se faisaient plus rapprochés.  
Les siens aussi.  
La main de Martin vint tâtonner derrière lui et saisit la hanche mouvante de Guillaume.  
\- Viens… sur moi…  
Guillaume s’empressa d’obéir.  
Il encercla la taille de Martin et les fit basculer sur le ventre. Là, il put donner libre cours à ses coups de reins pour le plus grand plaisir de Martin.  
\- Hannnn… hmmmm... Guill…  
\- Aaah...  
Martin ne se contrôlait plus, ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques puis soudain, il se raidit.  
\- Aaaaaaaahh…  
Ce fut le déclencheur pour Guillaume. Après quelques va-et-vient désespérés, il le rejoignit dans l’orgasme. 

***

La respiration haletante, Guillaume s’écroula sur son amant.  
\- Oh putaing…  
Martin eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux.  
Il profita de leur position pour savourer encore un peu la sensation d'avoir Guillaume à l’intérieur de lui. La tête dans l’oreiller, il réussit à murmurer :  
\- ...illaume  
\- Hmm ?  
\- ...lourd…  
\- Oh désolé.  
En se retirant, Guillaume vit le sperme couler entre les fesses de son amant. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision le grisa.  
Il se cala aux côtés de Martin, non sans avoir embrassé chaque parcelle de peau nue à sa portée et sa main alla caresser encore et encore la cambrure offerte à ses yeux.  
Il avait envie de s’endormir auprès de son amant.

\- Au fait...Tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd’hui ?  
Martin marmonna :  
\- ...pas de rubrique ...jourd’hui…  
\- Ah okay. On peut dormir alors…  
Martin répondit par un soupir satisfait. Guillaume sourit, l’enveloppa de son bras et ferma les yeux. 

***

**\- Epilogue -**

Martin arriva un peu avant 18 heures à la Maison de la Radio. Il patienta dans le hall d’entrée en attendant la fin de l’émission.  
Il avait écouté la chronique de Guillaume dans le métro et, comme toujours, il avait été excellent.  
...  
Ok, il n’était pas objectif mais quand même. 

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu’ils s'étaient retrouvés. Trouvés.  
Et c’était… au-delà des espérances de Martin.  
Tout était tellement simple.  
Est-ce que c’était lui ? Est-ce que c’était Guillaume ? Il ne savait pas.

D’ailleurs, en parlant du loup…  
Martin le vit descendre les escaliers en compagnie d’Alex… et de... Raphaël Glucksmann.  
_Shit ! shit ! shit !_

Martin qui s’était avancé pour retrouver Guillaume, s’immobilisa et songea même à retourner sur ses pas. Mais Guillaume l’avait vu.  
\- Martin !  
Le chroniqueur s’approcha, toujours joyeux, et le saisissant par les épaules, appliqua un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :  
\- C’est gentil à toi de venir me chercher.  
Martin lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- Salut Martin !  
\- Salut Alex.  
Raphaël et lui se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Martin ne vit aucune animosité dans les yeux de l’essayiste. Et il se rendit compte que lui-même n’en avait aucune à son égard.  
Il lui fit un signe de tête.  
\- Raphaël.  
\- Martin. - après un silence, il s’adressa à Alex - on se recontacte pour la date, alors ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- A bientôt  
\- A bientôt.

Martin le regarda partir et essaya d’imaginer Yann dans les bras de cet homme.  
Et curieusement, cela ne lui fit rien. Ou plutôt, cela lui donna une idée...

\- Martin ?  
Guillaume lui parlait ; il tourna la tête vers lui.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tout va bien ?  
Il lui sourit :  
\- Super !  
Pour appuyer ses dires, il saisit le visage de Guillaume entre ses mains et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Guillaume renchérit en l’étreignant férocement.  
\- Messieurs, je vous en prie. Un peu de tenue.  
Mais Martin n’écoutait pas Alex. Après de longues secondes, il s’écarta de son amant juste assez pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :  
\- Tu n’es pas mon lot de consolation, Guillaume.

***


End file.
